Une ombre rôde
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Alors qu'ils se reposent, nos aventuriers vont être surpris par une créature pour le moins inhabituelle.
_BON-SWAR ! Un petit OS avec une invitée spéciale pour aujourd'hui :3 Je passe beaucoup trop de temps sur Pendragon en ce moment, et j'avais envie de tester mon nouveau jouet favori sur nos chers aventuriers :3 Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit ! Les multiples personnalités de Myfanwi vous souhaitent une bonne immersion dans le Cratère ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie sans autorisation de mes textes est interdite !

 **UNE OMBRE RÔDE...**

La nuit, quand on est aventurier, c'est une notion très relative. Certains l'utilisent pour voyager plus efficacement, d'autres en profitent pour dormir, bien sûr... Et enfin il y a ceux qui l'utilisent pour s'engueuler. C'était le cas de deux des personnes de ce groupe étrange, arpentant les routes du Cratère ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant. Assis sur leurs couchettes, Shinddha Kory, le demi-élémentaire d'eau et Grunlek von Krayn, le nain ingénieur somnolaient. Ils avaient été réveillés quelques minutes plus tôt par leurs deux autres compagnons, Théo de Silverberg, le paladin et inquisiteur de la lumière et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, le pyromage demi-démon, qui s'étaient mis à hurler au milieu de la nuit sombre... Pour une histoire de livre « magique ».

Tout avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le pyromage s'était vu remis par un vieux sorcier un livre de sorts très ancien, que le groupe devait remettre à un autre sorcier, à l'autre bout de la région, en bon état, pour toucher une forte prime. Bob avait commencé à explorer un peu les sorts sur la route, ce qui avait rapidement agacé ces compagnons, surtout lorsqu'il avait tenté de les tester. Il avait manqué de tous les tuer dans une « explosion enflammée », avait mis le feu au derrière de ce pauvre Grunlek qui n'avait rien demandé... Cae qui avait amené Théo à vouloir à tout prix se débarrasser de ce bouquin. Il avait attendu que le mage s'endorme pendant son tour de garde pour planter son épée plusieurs fois en plein milieu du livre, y créant un large trou. Problèmes, une épée manipulée plusieurs fois, ça fait du bruit. Le mage avait fini par se réveiller, et c'était parti en drama.

« Mais enfin Théo ! Est-ce que tu as seulement une idée de la valeur de ce livre ?! Il est trois fois plus vieux que tous tes ancêtres réunis !

\- Oui, et il est dangereux ! Désolé vieux, mais t'as pas la puissance nécessaire pour lancer des sorts pareil. Alors le gentil petit pyromage il retourne à ses bouboules de feu et il laisse les grands faire leur travail ! »

Bob croisa les bras sur son torse peu musclé, alors que son cher « ami » continuait de massacrer ce pauvre livre sans la moindre once de compassion. S'il avait été plus musclé, il aurait bien tenté de récupérer son épée, mais il avait un peu peur de terminer comme cette pauvre gamine écrasée derrière un bouclier d'une trentaine de kilos poussé par un « paladin » qui en faisait deux cent de plus avec l'armure de plates. Il tira une petite grimace de douleur en se frottant la nuque. Il poussa un long soupir avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa couchette, entre Shinddha et Grunlek. Le demi-élémentaire s'était rendormi en position assise, la tête sur le sol.

Théo termina d'achever le livre, et rangea son épée, satisfait. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Balthazar le fusillait du regard, Grunlek, fatigué, n'en avait plus rien à faire, et Shin ronflait. Il fit une petite moue déçue. Son acte n'avait pas eu autant de répercussions qu'il ne l'espérait. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour embêter tout le monde maintenant. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un nouveau plan machiavélique, son regard fut captivé par un mouvement rapide, à l'orée du bois. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et dégaina de nouveau son épée. Grunlek et Balthazar, alertés par ce changement brusque d'attitude, tournèrent la tête vers la forêt, mais ne virent rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Théo ? Demanda calmement Grunlek. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... Mais j'ai crû voir quelque chose bouger dans les buissons.

\- Eden est partie faire un tour, c'est peut être elle. »

Le paladin baissa son épée, mais ne la rangea pas, toujours sur ses gardes. Il se positionna sur un rocher un peu plus loin, immobile, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Grunlek se frotta la nuque, n'appréciant pas vraiment le climat tendu qui s'était installé.

« Quelqu'un a faim ? Demanda t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me reste quelques fruits, je peux faire une tarte. »

Shin releva immédiatement la tête à la mention du mot « tarte ». C'était probablement son plat préféré, et celles de Grunlek avaient quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Il fit au nain une petite moue absolument adorable.

« Tarte aux pommes ? »

Balthazar et Grunlek se mirent à rire. Le demi-élémentaire était un estomac sur pattes, ce n'était pas nouveau. Le nain céda et se releva pour aller chercher ses instruments de cuisine. Alors qu'il était penché sur ses sacs, quelque chose passa à toute vitesse dans les fourrés devant lui. Il se releva immédiatement et serra le poing, sur ses gardes. Non, ça, ce n'était pas Eden. La louve était certes rapide, mais pas à ce point là. La chose repassa devant lui, confirmant ses doutes. Il avait juste eut le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de poils fauves. Le nain recula et se rapprocha de ses compagnons.

« Théo a raison, dit-il. Il y a quelque chose qui tourne autour du camp. Ce n'est pas Eden, c'est plus rapide, et plus grand. Restez sur vos gardes.

\- Je l'ai perdu, annonça le paladin. Mais j'ai cru voir un truc brun pâle passer.

\- Pareil, confirma le nain. »

Balthazar, sceptique, se tourna vers Shinddha. Le demi-élémentaire était bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, regardant quelque chose derrière lui. Bob se retourna et bondit en arrière. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait un énorme animal, camouflé dans l'ombre, dont les yeux bleus pâles ressortaient à merveille dans l'obscurité. Théo pointa son épée dans la direction de la bête.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! Hurla t-il. Bob ! T'as déjà vu un truc comme ça ? »

La bête s'avança doucement, se révélant à la lumière du feu de camp. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, bien au contraire. Théo crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Ce qu'ils avaient devant eux dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait un jour put voir lors de sa formation d'inquisiteur. C'était un gros félin, probablement un lion, il en avait déjà vu dans les cirques ambulants. Sauf que ce lion là avait une queue de scorpion, et un visage humain déformé par la taille imposante de sa bouche, qui dévoila trois rangées de dents aiguisées.

« J'en ai déjà vu... dit doucement Balthazar, tétanisé. Mais... Mais c'est des histoires que nous racontait les aînés à l'académie pour nous effrayer... C'est... C'est pas supposé être réel...

\- On s'en fout de ta vie ! Grogna l'inquisiteur, de plus en plus paniqué à mesure que le monstre avançait. C'est quoi putain ?!

\- C'est une manticore, un mangeur d'hommes. Sa queue possède un puissant venin paralysant, ne vous laissez pas piquer.

\- Comment on le tue ? Poursuivit Shin, en sortant son arc.

\- J'en ai absolument aucune idée... »

Théo plaça son bouclier devant lui, pour mettre quelque chose entre lui et la créature. Elle grondait furieusement, et était en train de baver, ayant réalisée le festin qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Grunlek passa devant, et se plaça aux côtés de Théo, lui aussi bouclier sorti. Shin prit du recul, pour avoir un bon angle de tir, et Balthazar commença à charger un énorme rayon de flammes. La manticore poussa un grognement, leva sa queue couleur rouge sang, et la propulsa entre Grunlek et Théo, qui bondirent en arrière pour l'éviter. Profitant du moment d'inatention, la bête bondit en avant, dans la direction de Grunlek. Elle plaqua le nain au sol, il plaça instinctivement son bras mécanique entre sa tête et la gueule de la chose, donnant inlassablement des coups de dents sauvages dans le métal.

« Merde ! Shin ! Tire ! Hurla Théo. »

Shin laissa l'eau se cristalliser en une flèche. Il banda son arc et visa le corps de l'animal. En visant la tête, il risquait de blesser Grunlek. La flèche vint se planter dans son flanc. La créature poussa un cri de douleur et recula. Théo attrapa son ami par le bras mécanique, couvert de bave, et le tira en arrière. La manticore était en train de tourner sur elle-même pour arracher la flèche.

« Ça va ? Demanda Théo.

\- Ouais, rien de cassé pour le moment. Mais sa mâchoire est puissante, râla le nain, en constatant que le métal de son bras avait pris la forme des dents de la créature par endroit. »

Le monstre finit par attraper la flèche, et la broya d'un coup de dent. La manticore poussa un cri strident dans leur direction, visiblement irritée. Théo donna un coup d'épée dans le vide, dans un vain espoir de l'effrayer, l'animal feula en donnant un grand coup de patte qui rata de peu la lame d'acier du paladin. Son regard bleu acier était désormais captivé par le paladin. Il l'avait provoqué en duel, il allait devoir en payer le prix. La manticore bondit, l'inquisiteur plaça son bouclier en avant. La bête rebondit dessus avant de retourner à la charge. Elle donna un violent coup de patte dans les jambes de Théo. Les griffes traversèrent sans problème les jambières de plates et ouvrirent le mollet droit du paladin qui perdit l'équilibre. Grunlek bondit en avant et envoya son poing mécanique dans le ventre de la créature, qui détourna son attention une demi-seconde. Théo planta son épée dans une des pattes avant de la bête et recula rapidement, bouclier devant lui au cas où l'animal tenterait d'attaquer à nouveau. Le monstre poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, puissant, et bondit de nouveau vers le paladin, à la dernière seconde, il changea de trajectoire et la dard empoisonné de sa queue se planta à quelques centimètres de la jambe de Grunlek qui avait rapidement reculé, en tombant.

Alors que la manticore se précipitait vers le nain, un formidable rayon de flammes la frappa en plein dans la poitrine et la fit voler sur quelques mètres.

« Bouffe ça saloperie ! Hurla Bob dans un rire sadique. »

Une flèche de glace se figea dans la hanche de la manticore qui se replia en plongeant dans un fourré, en criant de douleur. Bob éteignit les flammes. Le monstre avait disparu. Grunlek aida Théo à se relever. Sa blessure saignait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Shin baissa son arc, avant de remarquer quelque chose au dessus de Bob. Il ne réfléchit pas et plongea sur le mage. Il poussa un hurlement quand le dard s'enfonça dans sa jambe. Balthazar se dégagea rapidement, agrippa l'archer sous les bras et le tira derrière un rocher assez imposant, à l'abri. Grunlek se retourna. La Manticore était montée dans un arbre et feulait dans leur direction. Elle semblait bien amochée, le poil en partie brûlé, du sang coulant le long des plaies causées par les flèches de Shin.

« Shin est touché ! Cria Bob. »

Grunlek dégaina son arbalète. Le visage du monstre était à découvert, parfait. Il tira, la flèche vint se planter dans la bouche de l'animal, qui, déstabilisé, chuta de son arbre. Théo bondit, épée en avant. Il la planta dans la poitrine de la bête, qui tenta de se relever en lui donnant un coup de patte. Théo mit tout son poids sur l'épée, pour qu'elle la traverse entièrement, ce qu'il réussit à faire en évitant habilement le dard. La manticore poussa un cri strident, qui finit par se perdre dans le lointain. La queue de l'animal retomba alors que la bête rendait son dernier souffle.

Grunlek et Théo se précipitèrent vers le rocher où Bob avait ramené Shin. Le mage avait retiré le pantalon du demi-élémentaire et était en train d'inspecter la plaie. Il semblait soucieux.

« Il faut vite faire un anti-venin à partir du dard de la manticore. La paralysie est assez lente, mais d'ici quelques heures elle risque de toucher les organes et il risque d'y rester.

\- Je m'occupe de l'anti-venin, dit calmement Grunlek, gardant son sang froid.

\- Je vais t'aider. Théo, tu peux l'allonger près du feu de camp ? Il faut tester ses réflexes toutes les cinq minutes. Pince-lui le bras, et vérifie que ses yeux bougent bien.

\- Très bien. »

Grunlek et Bob s'attelèrent à arracher la queue du monstre, pendant que Théo portait le demi-élémentaire près du feu. Une fois la queue arrachée, Grunlek trouva rapidement le sac à venin et en versa l'intérieur dans une casserole, pendant que Balthazar rammassait diverses plantes dans la forêt. Une fois les ingrédients réunis, ils commencèrent à faire chauffer le tout dans une casserole. Bob se dirigea vers Théo, le paladin semblait soucieux.

« Il va s'en remettre complètement ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit doucement Bob. Je ne pensais pas que les manticores étaient réelles avant ça, je ne sais pas à quel point son venin est toxique. Je ne sais même pas si l'anti-venin va fonctionner. Il réagit encore ?

\- Ses bras sont paralysés. Ses yeux réagissent encore faiblement. »

Grunlek s'approcha, avec une tasse.

« C'est prêt, soulevez-le. »

Théo releva le demi-élémentaire pour le mettre en position assise. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir sa tête, ils durent ruser pour lui faire avaler le produit. Bob lui tenait la machoire fermée, Théo maintenait sa tête en arrière. Après une demi-heure d'efforts, l'intégralité du produit était avalée. Le paladin décida de le surveiller, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient enfin à l'horizon. Grunlek prépara sa tarte aux pommes, le ventre noué. Bob avait lui pris un callepin et était reparti près du cadavre de la manticore, pour l'étudier plus en détails.

Shin finit par bouger le bout des doigts quelques heures plus tard, réveillé par l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes. Balthazar vérifia que tout se passait comme prévu.

« Il s'en sortira. On va devoir rester ici pendant quelques jours en revanche, le temps qu'il retrouve sa mobilité.

\- Ou que monsieur Lennon ait fini de jouer avec son cadavre, marmonna Théo. Plus sérieusement, comment une créature comme ça peut vivre dans nos forêts ? Pourquoi on en a jamais entendu parler ? »

Bob passa une main dans sa barbe, en se disant au passage qu'il serait peut être temps de raser un peu.

« Je n'en sais rien. Ça fait partie des grandes énigmes de notre monde. C'est assez effrayant, mais sans ses monstres, le Cratère serait-il le même ? Aurions-nous seulement existé ?

\- Moi je crois que surtout que le mec qui gère le destin est un sacré connard. Il y a des milliers d'aventuriers dans la région, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ? »

Balthazar rit nerveusement et tapota la tête du paladin.

« Bah quand tu l'auras trouvé, fais-moi signe, moi aussi j'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Le pyromage se dirigea tranquillement vers son sac, sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, les monstres tentaient de les tuer, mais soudaient leur groupe. Le « mec qui gère le destin », il était peut-être pas aussi méchant au final. Leur aventure ne venait que de débuter.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :3 A la base, ça devait finir en deathfic, mais dans un élan de clémence, je me suis dit que non uwu Comme quoi, de temps en temps. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et on se retrouve bientôt pour Sang Royal. Sauf si je décide encore de papillonner eheheheh. Je ne contrôle pas mon inspiration, désolée ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
